Unknown Past
by Fei Lan Lim
Summary: This is the Dimensional Witch's past. A long time ago, she's only normal human. This is a tale how does she regain her enormous power that could grant her "Dimensional Witch" title. This is a 2nd part, the other part is coming up


This is entirely fictional. If a same event occurred somewhere, it's purely coincidental.

This fanfic is about the great Far-Eastern Witch (Ichihara Yuuko)'s past. Before you read this fanfic, please leave Yuuko's black robe uniform and anything that you know about her power. Just think of her as another human being,…female particularly.

There are three parts. This is the second part, so we move randomly. The first is the earliest of her past (childhood- adolescence) or The Eastern Edition, as I call it. The second is The Western Edition, and it is about her post-adolescence into a full adult. The third is not yet plotted, but it is already planned.

CLAMP didn't say anything about it…yet, so I just made things up here. I wish I own XXXHOLiC but I DO NOT! But I owned any other characters except Ichihara Yuuko.

**Chapter 1: Angelica **

_This event takes place before the-so-called-Ichihara Yuuko become the Dimensional Witch. Once upon a time, the Dimensional Witch was also a young, reckless, and ambitious woman named Angelica. _

Angelica had threw away her last name and where she came from. Brings back tons of _**unpleasant **_memories, she thought. From now on, there will only be Angelica, a beautiful and ambitious young woman.

With some money that she brought to survive in her journey in order to fulfill her wishes, she managed to get a cheap inn to stay for a week or so. But, no more than_ a_ _month._ The young woman wandered around helplessly to find some decent work. Dusts and dirts hide her true beauty from the eyes of people.

One day, as she is walking around the town to find a job, there's a crowd surrounded a wooden board. Curious, she walks toward the board and forget 

about the job-hunting for a while. There's nothing interesting written on the board except one golden and expensive-looking paper that's been put up on the board.

The Cromwell presented

The Annual Cromarton Masquerade Party

Cromwell Mansion

July 25, 18xx

07.00 p.m.

All are Welcome to Come

The townspeople make fun of the announcement. "All are welcome to come," is just meant to be the riches' joke. Certain enough, no lower-middle classes are invited. Even though we showed up, if our clothes aren't decent enough, they'll kick us out.

Especially, the snobbish family like Duke Cromwell that's hosting it. No single dirt will showed up on their carpet and marble floors.

After satisfied making fun of the golden paper, the townspeople got back to what they supposed to do. Only Angelica left alone. She's still standing in front of the wooden board and read the announcement over and over again. She can't believe her luck. This is the chance to dance and court a rich gentleman. Her ONLY chance. This is now or never, she thought.

Chapter II: The Chance

She hurried back to her cheap room and start checking her best clothes. But her clothes are all dull and worn-out looking. There's no way she would draw a rich gentleman's attention with a clothes like this. She sat back on her bedroom, feel hopeless.

But, there are still six months left for preparation. She couldn't give up when the battle hasn't even started yet. The battle isn't with the money or the dress but with the duchesses and other noblewoman! She couldn't lose with a piece of paper or with a piece of cloth. They supposed to her weapon!

Her pride doesn't allow her to give up here. _If only she possess a little knowledge about happiness…, if only she give up now, things like this won't happen to her. But, fate is a mischievous thing. It's inevitable and for those who tries to avoid it will be completely swollen by it. _

Angelica is trying to fulfill her wishes & challenge fate by marrying a rich gentleman in Cromarton. _She isn't completely poor since she's born. She was a noblewoman and grew up with a silver spoon on her mouth. How could she enter this state? _

Shortly, her numerous application that she put in numerous restaurants and other workplaces got accepted. ALL of them!! She smiled a little, thinking she's been over-worry this past days. She took a place that offered the highest salary and start working there.

She has zero experience but fortunately, she has brain that could match the wit of ten average people. She picked up things quickly. Her works are demanding but it proves to be nothing on her. Soon, the cheap inn changed into an apartment. Soon, she thought, my fabulous dress will be ready in a couple of weeks.

_Things will be boring if everything works according to plan, eh?_ The office where she works got bankruptcy. It was all because of an high-rank employee that sold the company's secret to other company. Along with the bank robbery that cause debts mounted. Many of the employees can't getting paid, one of them is Angelica. So, she practically become a temporary slave.

Dumbfounded, she is speechless when hearing the news. She's sad, disappointed, angry, and…_hurt_. She's hurt even more when she knows the culprit is actually her first and closest friend in that office. She doesn't know whether it's to cry, angry, kill the friend, or just sleep and forget about everything. She just cried and pouring everything on her pillow.

She decided on the next day to continue to live on and not giving up. She couldn't give up. No, not right now when the annual masquerade party is coming closer. She hopes with marrying a rich gentleman, she could discover a whole different experience. As she believes this world offer more than anyone discovered. At least, _**more**_ than getting married and died.

She decided to move from downtown Cromarton to uptown Cromarton. It's a lot closer to Duke Cromwell's mansion as well as _less_ secure. But, they offer good salary.

In the uptown, Angelica talks a lot with a bartender named Sam in "Royal Café", in order to gather information. She asked mainly about the job opportunity in the uptown. Sam agreed she could one of the employee on the café here if only she agreed to go out with him. Angelica rejected the idea.

Believe it or not, she got a job as a maid. Her veins are popped out when she heard a maid in a richmen house got more money than office employee. Her long, black, perfect eyebrows met each other as she heard the news from the bartender. She's completely disbelief the news, but Sam's sources are quite reliable.

They even have qualification, or some criteria, the maid candidate must possess. Tempted by the money, she cast aside her pride and applied for a 

maid. Some qualification is no criminal record, beautiful (at least good-looking), can read, write, calculates, and agreeable.

Angelica passed the test easily and well-liked by some people. Others are just jealous of her talents and afraid their position might be threatened by her. So, she become the maid in Duke Cromwell's house!

_**Chapter III: Cromwell and its Mysteries**_

_WTH?! I never applied in this place_. But, it's too late to change her mind now. She already in Duke Cromwell's house.

The Duke's house is H-U-G-E! Even in her wildest dream she never dream about having a house this big. The Duke must be very wealthy, she thought, and very handsome, she added.

When her job as maid is started, she heard many gossips swirling around Duke Cromwell:

They said Duke Cromwell want to be the host of the annual party because he's looking for a suitable wife for him.

He's a mysterious drop-dead gorgeous that never show his face in public, because everyone will immediately fall in love with him. And it will cause him so much trouble if _everyone_ falls in love with him.

He's a Frankenstein, no aristocrats want their daughter to be his wife. Because of that, Duke Cromwell moved to Cromarton because Cromarton is dominated by middle-lower class people, so he might marry a beautiful girl and no can protest because he's a Duke.

She hopes the second is true, but the third gossip sounds reasonable. Why does a wealthy and handsome Duke wants to live in Cromarton? Cromarton is a place for the outcasts. I love mystery…there's nothing more enthralling 

than a mysterious handsome guy, she thought. (She still hopes the second gossip is true)

Chapter IV: Fate and the Misery

My turn to retrieve coffee in conference room is very precious. Because this is a chance to take a peek to the mysterious duke's face. But, before she reached the doorknob, a devilishly handsome man opened the door first, grab the coffee plate while smile and say thank you to her. Then, the devil closed the door before she could take a peek.

YATTA!! I spotted a handsome, kind, polite, rich gentleman. He's my prey…tee hee hee hee smirk

So, I just need to make him fall head over heels to me, marry him, kill him, and money-bathing will begin, and…

ANGELA!!

Angela/Angelica: Yes, ma'am Theresa! (automatic response)

Theresa: did you retrieve the coffee already? And why the heck are you standing there doing nothing like some kind of lost princess?? The party will begin tomorrow, do some work why won't ya?!

Angela/Angelica: I…No…Yes'm! (hurries back to the lobby)

Theresa: I hope the prophecy will go wrong…oh, Lord, may your blessings upon Duke Cromwell and this house.

Angelica: aaahhh, it's midnight already, so much for the work. But, tomorrow dusty Angela will transform into charming Angelica!

She enter her room and much to her horror, find her room is incredibly messed up like a room that just got robbed.

_What the heck had happened while I'm gone? My beautiful, secret, hidden dress!! TORN TO PIECES!! Wait, this must be a dream…yes, a __**horrible**__ one. Tomorrow is the party and I can't missed it! Madame Theresa must know something about this!_

Madame Theresa then, interrogate the maids one by one. Angelica's eyes flashed the other maids with a piercing look, looking for something suspicious. But, what she finds are only confusion, sympathy, horror, and worried. Suddenly, she feels guilty by suspecting them. She was working with the other maids to decorate the whole mansion from dawn till midnight and with only 15 minutes break for lunch and dinner, no one can enter her room that's in the corner of the mansion. _No one even know each other's room_. _Only madame Theresa knows everyone's room. But, she couldn't memorize which room belongs to whom. She's 60 years old!_

From lobby to the corner of the mansion takes the whole, even more than 15 minutes. Not to mention for messing up her whole room takes another 15 minutes, not to mention to go back. The maids also show a genuine sympathy to her, even Madame Theresa works so hard to find a clue. It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning, but a clue couldn't be found. Well, the room wouldn't go berserk and messed itself up randomly, would it?

But, everything doesn't matter now. She's tired physically and mentally. Madame Theresa prepares Angela another room and make her a black tea. Even she give her a free day tomorrow to clean her room and find out what's missing, even though tomorrow will be busy like crazy even but her health is the most important.

With teary eyed, Angela give Madame Theresa a hug and whisper thank you to the old lady's ear. However, **she's forbidden to get out of her room.** She pulled herself up tomorrow and begin to clean up the room. Mimi, Cookie, and Kitty make her breakfast, give her a comb, a book, and an umbrella.

The comb comes with a note like this from Mimi:--the fashionista in the trio

I hope you'll look even more beautiful when you comb your hair with this precious comb. (for the comb does look expensive and ancient)

The book comes with a note from Cookie: -- the most dimwit in the trio

I know you're smart. But we, maid, are nothing to fashion since we wear maid uniform all the time. so, I bought this special edition magazine for Fall fashion.

The umbrella comes from Kitty: --the brain in trio

This umbrella is for when you travel to far far away country. So that may this umbrella protect your pretty face from dust and other harms that may come to your way. This umbrella also to invite a handsome Mr. Rainy Man.

Angelica take up the magazine and it really is about fashion and…astrology. The special edition that's full of fashion and a little about astrology. _Yeah…right, like a star can help me define my future_.

Angelica really had prepared herself to quit the job and begin a new adventure_. Maybe I can ride a ship and go to somewhere exotic where I can find my happiness_ _and…_ But before all that, I need to clean the mess the thief had caused.

About an hour later, the ship-wrecked room looks new and clean again. It's noon, the maids must be as busy as ever, even though the party isn't started yet and no guest come yet. There really isn't anything valuable missing. Only the dress…there's something weird going on around here.

**Chapter V: Dancing Queen**

_How in the world a thief could come only to tear off my hidden gown?? So what if a maid hid a dress or two? Maid is female also. Craves to party and dance, just like any other noblewoman. _

She prepared everything to move and wrote a note upon her departure. But, before that, she'd like to see the handsome man she saw yesterday. Maybe she can sew a new dress and make it look beautiful than it truly is.

So, she'll wait till evening to leave. It isn't a strategic time to leave the country but for the sake of once-in-a-lifetime, she's willing to go against her logic. Mimi, Cookie, and Kitty's gift also give her some mental support to not giving up yet.

She gathered up all her clothes and the leftover piece of cloth and start sewing. It may not be the most beautiful dress in the world, but at least the dress will do as _their_ standard. How does she make a simplest piece of cloth into a beautiful gown? She never bought dress in this country. Even the now-tore-hidden-dress isn't bought but being sewn by herself, (she only bought the cloth or the material needed to make a gown). I guess we could say if she's exceptionally deft.

In the evening, when no one noticed, she got out of her room. The maids and everyone must be downstairs. If she's going downstairs, everyone must be looking and notice her. So, she got out of her room by a window. Fortunately, her room is on the corner and it is very dark. Her room is unnoticed as well as the scene where a beautifully gowned woman climbed down the wall by a white long clothes.

_Now, this is what I'm talking about_. _This is what I've been born for._ Everyone must be very busy and she got locked into her own room. So, everything's ready. She take a long breath of freedom…_aah, it feels so good_. 

She walked confidently to the ballroom. Lucky, it's a masquerade party and no one could notice her as Angela. _This is perfect_.

_But, how in the world could I know where the handsome man is and how Duke Cromwell look alike._ _How fast a perfect thing turn into a disaster…_as she sighed, she notice someone upstairs looked down upon the party.

_Perhaps it's him! Even though he's as gorgeous as Apollo does, he seems to be a very quiet man and soft-spoken. Not much of the type that loves to party. _

But, before she could reach upstairs, a strong hand gripped her arm from behind and a handsome man asked her for a dance. She couldn't say no and thus, she dance with him the longest time. While dancing, she keep thinking about yesterday's Apollo. Her dance partner seems to be really enjoyed the dance and couldn't let her go for hours. She keeps smiling and examined her dance mate while thinking about the Apollo and the upstairs guy. Could it be the same man?

He isn't bad-looking and very nice either. Even though, a little bit forceful. After got rid of him, she went upstairs and much to her disappointment, she find the upstairs guy in the outside. He's without mask and night has covered his face, but she still could feel his eyes met with hers. With the help of moonlight, she could see his face. Before his face uncovered entirely, he went back and go out of her sight.

She finds herself go outside the mansion, looking for him. She's certain now, if he isn't Duke Cromwell. So what if he's not? He's still very charming and she's going to leave at the earliest morning tomorrow. Before she could reach the door, someone pulled her aside to the dark corner and kissed her passionately.

She's taken aback by the suddenness, but the kiss is irresistible and the guy is the Apollo that she's looking for. No word found to describe this incredible warm feeling and the heart that pound faster every second. _No words necessary…_

Chapter VI: Duchess Cromwell

After all that, everything goes so fast. In the morning, she finds herself in her room complete with her gown. She only remembers the kiss on the masquerade party yesterday and no other. She blushed deeply when she think about the kiss. Before she could compose herself, she finds her room is surrounded by maids, chefs, Mimi, Cookie, Kitty, and…Madame Theresa!

Uh-oh…

Angela: W-W-Wait…I can explain this! (thinks very hard, but no words come out) yesterday, I just make myself a gown and try it on to know it's fit or not, but I don't go to the dance at all…

Madame Theresa: Good Morning, Ange--, no, Your Majesty. We beg your pardon but we're all here to congratulate you.

Mimi: And to serve you wholeheartedly…

Kitty: And to do everything you ask us to do.

Cookie: And to obey whatever you commanded to us.

Angela: (_speechless and dumbfounded_)…………..

Madame Theresa and everyone: We'll be under your care…

Angela: what had happened?

Mimi: just about yesterday, Duke Cromwell finds himself fall head over heels to a girl. He keeps dancing all night long with that girl, and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Cookie: And he doesn't know who she is…

Kitty: but, he decided to marry her right away. And the lucky girl is you, An-- Your Majesty.

Angela/Angelica: _what happened with the kiss? I don't remember dancing all night long with the Duke or anyone. Heck, I don't even know which is the Duke and not. I just remember kissing someone…is the kiss and Apollo a dream? Or this is the dream? Which is true? If I pinch myself, will I awake and find myself as Angela, not as Duchess Cromwell? Will I awake and find myself with the Apollo? Which is real, which is dream?_

Madame Theresa: We're going to leave Your Majesty now. If you need any help, please don't hesitate and call us through the bells. If your majesty excuse us… (everyone leave the puzzled Angelica all by herself)

Clap (door closed)

Madame Theresa: "This, too, is inevitable... I only hope for the best for this family. Everyone, please, don't say any unnecessary things to your majesty. The prophecy can't come true further than this."

Kitty: "I always knew if she's the one, but thinking she's so nice and down-to-earth, makes me hesitate…"

Cookie: "yes, that's right! Even though she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, smart and skillful. She's not an arrogant and helpful. How could I think badly of her?"

Mimi: "the same here! I can't do bad things to her. It's like betraying a good friend. "

Madame Theresa: "It's true if she's nice and admirable, but evil has many faces. The prophecy said if Duke Cromwell take a wife a foreigner, beautiful, and mysterious, this family has come to an end. I had worked for this family all my life. Even my grandparents are working here, and dad is the butler here. Duke Cromwell is very kind and modest, I can't stand it if he's going to be hurt by someone dear to him, especially his wife."

Kitty: that's true! We can't let this woman take the goods from us anymore! Don't be deceived everyone! This family is more important!!

Everyone: hhmmmmhh….. (nod solemnly)

"Aaahhh, there's an assembly here already. In the morning also…"

Everyone: "ARGGGHHH!! Good morning, Lord Virgil…"

Lord Virgil: How's the Duchess doing? Theresa?

M. Theresa: She's in a good shape. But, she looked surprise when she heard the news, but I think she'll get used to it.

Lord Virgil: I see…I guess you guys needs to be prepared for a Duchess now! Remember, serving a Duchess is more tiring than serving a duke! (grinning)

Everyone: It's a pleasure to serve our Duke's beloved wife! We'll do our very best to please her.

Lord Virgil: Good luck, then. I'm going to see Cromwell to see how he is doing.

_**Chapter Vii: Damned/Blissful Reunion/Marriage **_

_Shortly, the wedding takes place and it really is gorgeous! Angelica look the most beautiful and elegant at that time. Duke Cromwell look satisfied and happy. Lord Virgil didn't show up at his best friend's marriage because of his work. Unnoticed by everyone, Angelica keep looking for the Apollo that she met earlier. _

_After the wedding, comes the honey moon. However, Duke Cromwell never even once laid hands on his wife. The most they do is only holding hands and brief hug, but no more than that. _

_Surprised by this reaction, Angelica bought a lot of cosmetics and body care after go back from the honey moon. Not that she disappoint of this, she's relaxed by this and doesn't seem troubled. She only using the body cares so that she still beautiful and irresistible when she met Apollo, who knows when it is. _

_After honey moon, Angelica shop a lot. She collect antiques and travel abroad a lot. She also read a lot of books, even though it's forbidden. Her strange hobby cause many fighting with her husband, but who cares? She's happy and that's the point of marrying Cromwell anyway. _

_She replaced the old chef with a new one, collect wines, and eat a lot. She develops many interests. One of them is folklore. She bought many books about folklores, folktales, anything of some sort._

_Although, many of her hobbies are forbidden, Duke Cromwell scold her no more. I guess he gave up on her. _

_On one evening…_

Angelica: What a peaceful evening we have here, don't you agree, Kitty?

Kitty (_now an adult,_ _20 years old_): Yes, your majesty.

Angelica: I told you million times already if no one's looking, you can call me Angela for old times' sake. Anyway, are we going to have a guest tonight?

Kitty: yes, your majesty. (_whispered_) I mean, Angela…

Angelica: And who might that be?

Kitty: He's Duke's old friend, Lord Albert Virgil. He is a Duke in Wilkforshire and a distant cousin of the Queen.

Angelica: Oh, he must be wealthy and well-known! Is he married? How old is he?

Kitty: oh, yes he is! No, he isn't wed yet. He's far younger than our Duke. He's 26.

Angelica: Really? _That _young? A Lord? Ck, I guess you might want to elope with him.

Kitty: _(shocked)_ No, I'll never do that! I'm no match for him. He won't look at me even at one-eyed.

Angelica: Huh?? Really? Don't think so lowly upon yourself, Kitty. Look at me, I'm a maid once but I could marry a Duke and live a comfortable life.

Kitty: That's because your majesty is ethereally beautiful and exceptionally smart. Every man longed to marry you. They only see you as a noblewoman in a maid outfit. I'm no comparison to you. Now, if you please to excuse me…

Angelica: _(muttered)_ What's up with the girl? I guess she has changed after all. Many of my maid friends aren't the same ones as they used to be. I tried to be friendly around them and they just brushed me off like that, even Cookie, Mimi, and Kitty.

_Today is so boring… how could I live a life like this? A statue husband, cold friends, dead silent surroundings, even the birds aren't chirping a lot as they used to be. Why does everyone changed so much in a blink of an eye? What did I do wrong?_

_I try to be friendly but scolding is what I get. If not scolding, rejection is. Why? And that so-called husband is more like a statue. He doesn't care a thing about me. We married for four years and we never have intimate relationship. _

_Is his proposal to marry me merely a cover-up so he won't be wifeless and marked as useless guy that can't trap a woman to fall in love with him? _

_I wish for someone whom I could talk freely to. Someone that could take my bored away…I wish I could experienced a same feeling four years ago when I kissed Apollo. I believe I could have those…I believe everything will come true for me…yes, God, let it be true._

Cookie: Duchess Cromwell, Lord Virgil has arrived. Duke Cromwell is ready to meet you.

Angelica: _(lazily )_yes, yes…I'll meet him soon.

Cookie: _(hurried back)_

_Look at how she hurries back leaving my room. It seems she's running from some kind of curse or disease. She seems scared and…gloomy. Unlike the good old cheerful Cookie. Just hope this Lord V--Virgil isn't some kind of snobbish aristocrat and country freak. _

Duke Cromwell: ah, there you go! Hurry up a little bit why will not? Anyway, here he comes!

Angelica: …….

_Lord Virgil enters the living room. When Angelica'e eyes met upon his, her smile faded. Her eyes widened, eyebrows raised, full of surprise and shock. Duke Cromwell doesn't notice the change at Angelica's expression and greet Lord Virgil warmly just like an old pal. Angelica froze, disbelief of her sight. Virgil, however, doesn't look surprise nor shock, but his eyes give Angelica a signal he knows what she's thinking and he could explain it…later. _

Lord Virgil's visit is to tell Duke Cromwell about his success in Wilkforshire and how the Queen has given him gifts due to his success. Cromwell replied gloomily without any enthusiastic in his voice, just what a good friend supposed to have when they heard about their friends' success. However, Angelica caught a jealousy tone in his voice. _That's understandable_.

During the whole dinner, Angelica couldn't take her eyes off of Albert Virgil. Yes, he's charming, extremely gorgeous, nice, smart, witty, and has a great 

sense of humor. But, there's something she just notice about him that's different when they first met each other four years ago.

_He's somewhat different four years ago. Four years ago, he's young, inexperienced to his career (maybe), shy, looked gloomy, dark, and sad. Now, here he is, joking around, confident, daring, and dangerous. They said, eyes are window of soul. In his eyes, I see mischievousness, his words are sharp, straightforward and his voice has a mocking tone. Even when he smile, his eyes just like a predator looking at his prey. His eyes doesn't smile._

_Not only him that's changing, for better or for worse. Duke Cromwell is changed too. In the ball, four years ago, he's determined, stubborn, loved me well (I felt it), talks a lot, and happy. After we got married, he doesn't happy. He doesn't talk as much as he used to, he doesn't have any opinion on everything, etc. He seems avoiding me, hiding something, and really worried. _

However, the dinner was great. She decides Albert Virgil is a totally fabulous companion. Boring never touch the dining table, he could make Cromwell laugh, even.

Cromwell: What a troublesome man! _(after Virgil left his mansion)_

Angelica: Really? I think he is a great man!

Cromwell: You girls are the same! Don't be deceived by his looks. He's a predator, can't be trusted!

Angelica: I guess you just being jealous of him _(muttered under her breath). _But, what do you mean by 'girls'?

Cromwell doesn't say anything and walk hurriedly toward his room.

Angelica: _Is he having an affair?_

She couldn't sleep at all tonight. She decided to walk around her house. As she's walking around the corridor, she heard whisperings from Madame Theresa's room.

….is she still alive, Nervada?

Unfortunately, yes, Soman…

Oberon won't be happy

I tried my best to kill her, but…

But??

She's such a cat…she has nine lives

YOU IDIOT OLD HAG!!

I tried to poison her food, but somehow a stupid maid dropped the plate

I bribed the chef to poison her, but she fired the old chef with a new one beforehand.

YOU STUPID PIG!!

She travel abroad a lot without a maid

She often lock her room to read, never come out for the rest of the day

I don't have any idea now….

THE MOST IDIOTIC THINGS I'VE EVER HEARD! Just kill her in her sleep! THE PROPHECY MUSTN'T COME TRUE AT ANY COST!!

You're right!! I didn't think about it! I'll try it to--

Clong-clang-goong-goong-goong

Chapter VIII: Hurricane of Doom

Who could be coming at this very hour?

GASP Who's there?

WHAT??

Someone eavesdropped us!

Luckily for Angelica, the sound of thunder and the deafening toll of bell hid her footsteps. She's hiding behind the curtain just in time before Madame Theresa or Soma whatever see her.

The unexpected guest is Lord Albert Virgil who can't come back to his inn or city due to a storm. She heard him apologized for the inconvenience to Madame Theresa and requested for a room. She got out of the curtain and hurriedly going toward her room.

Madame Theresa's eyes flashed Angelica's silhouette with a deep abhorrence. She could feel Madame Theresa's eyes burn her back. In her room, she gathered her thought and think things through. So, that's why Cookie got fired, so that's why Madame Theresa and the maids keep knocking door when she's reading, plead to retrieve some food to her stomach. Their good deeds are meant to kill her.

The good old Cookie must not have the heart to kill her, she's so _nervous _she dropped the plate and stained her beautiful dress with a 

creamy corn soup. The stained dress got a deep hole where the corn soup fell after a few minutes. She doesn't mind, of course, she only told Cookie to be more careful and lost her appetite for lunch. Cookie cried so hard and apologized countless times, and Theresa looked so, _**so**_ _**mad**_ for some reason. _The reason must be __**ugly**__. The result is Cookie's disappearance for the rest of the day, as well as forever. No matter how hard I told Theresa that isn't necessary to fired Cookie._

_What prophecy is that? Why can't it come true? What misfortune does it bring? Why is it related with me? Who's Oberon?? Who's Soman? Why does Theresa talked to herself? And her voice could change, too. Into a much hoarser voice…this world is crazy. But, Lord Virgil needs protection, too. _

She couldn't sleep. She just cannot. She needs to protect herself from danger and the upcoming threat. Her room is downstairs now. She make plan all night long about the "protection plan". She couldn't die in this house. She doesn't come all the way from her home to England just to get killed by her own maid. That would be _**very**_ ridiculous. Her family will get a most hilarious laugh in their life. Just now, she could imagine their laughter when they heard about her death by Theresa.

**The Next Morning…..**

Angelica learned if the duke had left for business trip in the earliest morning. She planned to have some shopping and ask Virgil to company her shop. Despite Theresa's warning if there will be another rainstorm, she still decide to go shop for a while.


End file.
